Talk:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles
The Case of the Haunted Society Goofball Detectives: In an episode in Tradition of the Abbot & Costello, Marx Brothers, The Three Stooges, and Martin and Lewis Comedy Cinema classics, Pooh, Alex, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and their Friends—temporarily plumbers—are hired as at a high-society party in Toontown celebrating the unveiling of a "cursed" jewel: "The Ghostly Jewel". Before the ceremony, though, the stone spirit goes awakening causing the Return of Pooh and Pals's old Fear, Beetlejuice. ¿Are you Afraid of the Dark Jungle?: A Scepter with an Aspect of a Leopard, Was on Exhibition on the Gotham National Museum, Holding a Secret, the Ghost of Queen La, the Ghost sends Zira, Shere Khan and Scar, to Teams up with Negaduck and Joker's Crime Empire, to Turn Gotham into a Jungle Temple, And the Only Way to Bring back to life Queen La, it's to make A Sacrifice and the Candidate is Aisha, it's up to our heroes to stop this jungle menace and save their friend and the City The Terror that Flaps in the Night Lurks in Gotham (The Return of Darkwing Duck) Parts 1 & 2 Witchcraft and nightmare in Angel Grove & Something Ghostly Returns only Saying Three Times: (Halloween Special) Holiday Knights & The White Tiger Nutcracker: An Christmas episode with Three holiday-themed tales: (1) Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn kidnap Bruce Wayne and Drake Mallard and use their credit cards for a shopping spree. (2) While shopping for a gift for her father, Barbara Gordon spots a group of shoplifters that turn out to be portions of Clayface and the Phantom Blot. (3) Pooh, Ash, Tommy, Darkwing Duck, Batman and Robin and the Others race to stop the Joker and Negaduck's Crime Empire from killing the crowd at the Gotham City New Year Celebration. (Christmas Special) Joker and Negaduck's Millions Maui Mallard & the Mumbo Jumbo Kings The Agrabah Princess with The Mask of Phantasm A Red Wishmaster in New York (Jafar Wrecks Havoc in New York) The Purple Panther (Homage to the Pink Panther Movies) Rasputin's Eternal Darkness The Case of the Black Widow Murderer Ghost of the Hollywood Tower Hotel Christmas with The Joker and Negaduck (Christmas Special): The Joker, Negaduck and the Fearsome Five takes over Gotham's airwaves and terrorizes the city during Christmas. Holding Commissioner Gordon, Detective Bullock, and Summer Gleason as their hostages, they challenges Batman, Darkwing Duck, Pooh and the Others to find him before midnight, or else the hostages will have a very un-merry Christmas. The legend of the Ocean Blue Gemstone treasure of the Queen Mythica The Laughing Fish: The Joker and Negaduck had developed a chemical which induces "Joker" smiles on fish. they makes a visit to the Gotham copyright offices, demanding a copyright for their Joker fish. When the frightened bureaucrats tell him that such a copyright is impossible, they threatens to kill them one by one until they gets what they wants. Look Out!, Here comes the Ghost Bride Jafar's Devilstone Maleficient's Vengeance Parts 1 & 3 Stage Fright Kimberly's Crimson Nightmare The Goofballs of the Navy A Fatal Instinct in Gotham Who spell to Miss Bianca? Dog Crimes The Jungle Call of the Wild Force parts 1 & 2 (Team-Up Special) The Case of the Mistress of Magic Zatanna: When the glamorous magician Zatanna is framed for a robbery during her act, Pooh, Ash, Tai, Darkwing, Batman and the Others swings to her defense. Zatanna is grateful though a little puzzled by the Dark Knight's and our Heroes commitment to prove her innocence, but our Heroes and Zatanna unite and use the skills her father, Zatara, taught them to expose and combat an evil illusionist. Witch's Play The Demon Within: Bruce and Drake resorts to black magic as they battles a demon named Etrigan released from an ancient artifact before Klarion the Devil Witch Boy. A Knight in Shadows Parts 1 & 2: Mozenrath Meets Morgaine le Faye an ancient sorceress who is assisted by Jason Blood's Alter Ego the demon Etrigan in their quest for the legendary Sorcerer's Stone. Pooh and Pals must stop Facilier and Morgaine le Faye before she captures this object that would give her the power to rule the world.